Bolian
The Bolians were a humanoid species native to the planet Bolarus IX. They were a highly outspoken, most often at times when it was not requested, member of the United Federation of Planets. Physiology Bolians were distinctively known for their blue skin, which was occasionally accented with dark blue bands on their head. Bolian males were completely bald and were on average, as tall as, but less physically fit than the average Human male. Bolan females were also completely bald, however, there had been rare appearances of females with hair; as well as some males having even been known to wear a toupee. (TNG: "Allegiance"; DS9: "Facets", DS9: "The Muse) They were readily distinguished by their bifurcating (cartilaginous) ridge running vertically along their heads. They also noted for having cartilaginous lining on their tongues that allowed them to consume foods not normally palatable by other Federation races, including strong acids. (VOY: "Flashback") One such example of traditional Bolian cuisine was the consumption of meat that had been allowed to partially decay. (DS9: "Crossfire") The Doctor was particularily interested in the topic of the Bolian digestive system, and had put together a piece on the topic in Hints for Healthful Living. Part of the daily [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] morning show, A Briefing with Neelix. (VOY: "Investigations") When removed from the body, Bolian blood was blue in color. (DS9: "The Adversary") The chemistry of their blood was very different from that of other species, especially Vulcans. If a blood transfusion was given from a Vulcan to a Bolian it would result in the death of the Bolian. There had been instances, however, when artificial blood was unavailable then existing blood cells were genetically altered for inter-species transfusions to be successful. (VOY: "Prototype") Intimate relations between Bolians and Humans typically caused adverse effects to the latter, which might include fatigue, nausea and joint inflammation. (VOY: "Life Line") :Although no substantial reason was given, details of their "inner workings" were hinted at in VOY: "Bride of Chaotica!". When power shortages affect Voyager, Neelix warned Janeway that there were only 4 functional lavatories for the 150 people on the ship, which was especially a problem as there were Bolians on board. :The common denominator between excrement, blood, needing natural protection within the mouth and sexual relations would be bodily fluid. It is therefore, conceivable that Bolian internal chemistry is acidic. History and Politics Little was known about Bolian history and politics. The Bolians made first contact with Earth during the 21st century. In their initial contact, the Bolians expressed dismay at the low quality of human plumbing. (VOY: "11:59") By the 22nd century, the Bolians had limited contact with the Ferengi. (ENT: "Acquisition") In 2366, the Bolian government was maintaining an uneasy truce with the Moropa. (TNG: "Allegiance") :In a scene cut from "The Chase" (TNG), it was implied that the Bolians were not members of the Federation as of 2369. If they indeed joined after this date, it would explain the situation with Moropa, as it seems unlikely that one member world would exist in a state of altered political relations, being Federation members would substantially alter militaristic stance. By the 24th century, the Bolians were a member of the Federation, with several officers serving in Starfleet by the 2360s. (TNG: "Conspiracy", et al.) Bolian territory was a hotbed between the Federation and the Dominion during the Dominion War. A front was established by the Sixth Fleet in 2374 to prevent Dominion forces from taking the Bolarus system and outlying colonies. Starfleet developed a new strategy during the war on the Bolian front which was known as the Bolian Operation. (DS9: "Behind the Lines," "The Reckoning," "Penumbra") Society and Culture A Bolian medical philosophy on euthanasia was developed during their Middle Ages known as the "Double Effect Principle". This form of assisted suicide stated that the relief of suffering was acceptable despite it had the effect of causing death. (VOY: "Death Wish") Bolian courtship initiation was depicted as a male and female Bolian pressing foreheads with eyes closed, while both participants touch the neck of their partner with both hands, placing the fingers where one would check the pulse of a species with a circulatory system similar to that of humans. (VOY: "Someone to Watch Over Me") Bolian marriages often involved more than two members. Any additional spouse was referred to as a "co-husband" or "co-wife", respectively. (DS9: "Field of Fire") Bolians believed that if one gives birth near a warp core, the experience improved the baby's disposition. (VOY: "Lineage") script]] Language The word fredrik (that corresponds to the human name "Frederick") translated as an obscenity in the Bolian language. (VOY: "Dreadnought") Economy and Trade The Bank of Bolias was the primary financial institute of the Bolians and many off-worlders. Fluctuations in Bolian currency played an important role in Alpha Quadrant trade. In 2371, there was a run on the Bolian Credit Exchange which played havoc with the markets. Due to this, Quark, the Ferengi trade intermediary between the Karemma and the Federation, charged Hanok three percent on the value lost due to "unforeseen" currency fluctuations in the Bolian Credit Exchange for their shipment of Karemman fleece. (DS9: "Starship Down") In 2373, the Bolian government authorized the Ferengi Gaming Commission to manage their gambling emporiums. (DS9: "Ferengi Love Songs") The Bolians were among many Federation races that took advantage of the starbase Deep Space 9 and the Bajoran wormhole. By 2372, the Bolians had opened up a new restaurant on DS9's Promenade. (DS9: "Crossfire") Bolian freighters frequently conducted trade through the station during the 2370s; often falling victim to nearby Maquis raids. In 2371, a Maquis ship disabled a Bolian freighter near the Demilitarized Zone and stole its shipment of photon launchers. The Maquis, would again attack two Bolian freighters in 2373, stealing several thousand tons of rhodium nitrite and selenium. (DS9: "Tribunal", "For the Uniform") Bolian crystalsteel was a type of Bolian commodity. Food and Beverages * Bolian tomato soup * Bolian tonic water People * List of Bolians * List of Unnamed Bolians Appendices Appearances * TNG: ** "Conspiracy" ** "Allegiance" ** "Menage a Troi" ** "Data's Day" ** "First Contact" ** "QPid" ** "The Host" ** "Ensign Ro" ** "Time's Arrow, Part II" ** "Schisms" ** "Birthright, Part I" * Star Trek Movies: ** Star Trek: Generations ** Star Trek: First Contact ** Star Trek: Insurrection ** Star Trek: Nemesis * DS9: ** "Emissary" ** "Captive Pursuit" ** "The Forsaken" ** "The Siege" ** "Rivals" ** "Whispers" ** "Shadowplay" ** "Playing God" ** "The Maquis, Part I" ** "The Maquis, Part II" ** "The Wire" ** "The Collaborator" ** "Tribunal" ** "The Jem'Hadar" ** "The Search, Part II" ** "Meridian" ** "Visionary" ** "Distant Voices" ** "Family Business" ** "Facets" ** "The Adversary" ** "The Way of the Warrior" ** "The Visitor" ** "Homefront" ** "Paradise Lost" ** "Crossfire" ** "Bar Association" ** "Hard Time" ** "The Muse" ** "For the Cause" ** "Broken Link" ** "Apocalypse Rising" ** "Looking for par'Mach in All the Wrong Places" ** "...Nor the Battle to the Strong" ** "Let He Who Is Without Sin..." ** "Rapture" ** "In Purgatory's Shadow" ** "Doctor Bashir, I Presume?" ** "A Simple Investigation" ** "Business as Usual" ** "Ties of Blood and Water" ** "Empok Nor" ** "In the Cards" ** "You Are Cordially Invited" ** "Who Mourns for Morn?" ** "Honor Among Thieves" ** "Tears of the Prophets" ** "Afterimage" ** "Field of Fire" * VOY: ** "Caretaker" ** "Learning Curve" ** "Non Sequitur" ** "Hunters" ** "In the Flesh" ** "Someone to Watch Over Me" ** "Repression" ** "Workforce, Part I" ** "Workforce, Part II" ** "Q2" ** "Author, Author" ** "Endgame" Background Information Bolians are named after Cliff Bole, who directed the first Star Trek: The Next Generation episode to feature the species: "Conspiracy". Bolian Category:Species de:Bolianer